


One Buck More Than Another

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series), Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sandleford warren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Dewdrop's friend was at a silly stage where she teased after a matter of talking a few moments longer to one buck than another while at silflay.





	One Buck More Than Another

**Author's Note:**

> Dewdrop is a Sandleford Warren doe inexplicably added to the BBC miniseries; Pipkin the friend of Fiver who leaves with Hazel in the novel, as inexplicably omitted from said miniseries.

Dewdrop's friend was at a silly stage where she teased after a matter of talking a few moments longer to one buck than another while at silflay. Or if one happened to sit near while underground listening to a story.

"Dewdrop and little Pipkin. _Zen-roo_ and _Hlao-roo._ Poetic," she teased now. "But," she added more seriously, "He's only an outskirter, and small. Friends with a runt and nearly one himself."

"Mind yourself. I'll take my own time deciding on a buck," Dewdrop said firmly. Yet, she thought, there was _something_ to that Pipkin, a coiled strength. Dewdrop had the idea that Pipkin was the sort of rabbit who would put himself through the dark. A determined rabbit who would keep going when injured, might slow down or straggle yet would never stop behind.

If she wanted a buck, she would want one like that. Not a rabbit who wavered.

She had time enough to choose.


End file.
